


Return to Moomin Valley

by Finchyxpanic



Series: Christmas comes to Moomin Valley [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchyxpanic/pseuds/Finchyxpanic
Summary: It's been a whole year since Tom and Ruby's near miss.Tom's been out of the country and kept himself busy with work.Ruby's been trying to get her life together.But now Tom's home, and Ruby's on a better path.So where does that leave them?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Christmas comes to Moomin Valley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072553
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Christmas Eve

“Are you sure you’re okay, Ruby?”

I sighed down the phone, and rolled my eyes, despite the fact that my boss, and these days, my best friend couldn’t see.

“I’m fine, Luke. Honestly.”

“I just feel so bad.”

“Why do you feel bad? It’s Christmas, you’re supposed to be with your family,” I chuckled, having spent the lead up to Christmas listening to Luke moan about having to spend Christmas at his parent’s house. He loved them, he honestly did, but he and his Mum clashed terribly, and always ended up bickering. He found her overbearing and hard work. She was just too much, especially after a few glasses of wine.

That said, he moaned when he had to spend Christmas with Matt’s family last year. If it was completely up to him, it would just be him and Matt, on their own, in their lovely house, with neither of their families there to ruin the peace.

But that option simply wasn’t worth the earache they’d get from either of their Mum’s.

“Precisely,” Luke said, sounding none too impressed, “You’re supposed to be with your family and they’ve all buggered off and left you alone.”

“That’s not strictly true. I could see Dad, but it’s his first Christmas with Caroline, and I don’t want to impose,” I explained, for what felt like the millionth time. Dad had a girlfriend, it wasn’t a brand new development. In fact he’d been seeing her for a while before he told Alex and I about it. He’d not wanted to upset us, despite the fact that Mum died over thirty years ago, and we’d all but given up hope that he might one day feel able to move on.

Dad was so happy with Caroline, it was wonderful to see, and I genuinely liked her. I’d been so little when Mum died, I couldn’t remember seeing Dad with another woman, and I’d been so excited for him. I wasn’t about to kick up a fuss when they told me they wanted to spend it alone. It was their first official Christmas together and they’d recently decided to move in together, it made sense that they wouldn’t want their entire families filling the house on Christmas Day. I’d been invited over for dinner on Boxing Day along with her daughter who was a little younger than me, with her husband and children. That was just fine.

But for the first time in my whole thirty-five years I was spending Christmas alone. Although I had to admit, I didn’t really mind. I’d not long moved out of my brother’s and into my own little flat. It just had one bedroom, and was quite small, but I’d enjoyed decorating it for the festive season. I’d even brought small tree, and a wreath for my front door. I planned to get a take away for dinner, and binge watch Christmas films, whilst drinking the fancy bottle of winter berry and clementine gin I’d picked up in Marks and Spencer’s.

“Alright, but Alex and Suzanne have no excuse.”

“They do, they’re visiting Suzy’s family.”

“I just worry about you. Will you still come over New Year’s eve?”

“Of course. I plan to trounce Matt at trivial pursuit.”

“Good.”

“Well I should let you go, I’m sure you need to be up early to travel to your Mum and Dad’s?”

“Don’t remind me, eight o’clock on Christmas day. It’s my idea of hell.”

“She did offer you to stay overnight.”

“Yes I know. I politely declined.”

I laughed at that. The understatement of the century. Matt had politely declined on Luke’s behalf after a half an hour row down the phone between them. We’d been in the office at the time, and I’d watched on in amusement as Luke ranted about how if they stayed over, his Mum would make countless awkward comments, and do nothing but fuss about how they were making the house untidy. But Matt had already accepted the invite, and Luke insisted that he call his would be Mother-in-law back and rescind his acceptance of the invitation.

“I’m going to be okay, Luke. You should have a good time. I’m going to.”

“Talking of having a good time… did you know that Tom’s back in the country. In London actually?”

“Yes I did. I saw on the work planner. You’ve got a meeting with him on the fourth.”

Luke knew I knew as well. I’d consciously avoided any interaction with Tom for almost a year. It hadn’t been terribly hard, as he left the country not long after New Year, and didn’t contact me between, what was probably the most mortifyingly embarrassing night of my life, and leaving to shoot a new television show. He’d spent most of the year on the road, and I had little to do with his contract. I’d had to shoot off one or two emails regarding PR commitments, but I’d kept them brief and professional. Each time he’d responded thanking me, but that was just Tom. He was polite.

“He’s been asking after you.”

“Why?”

“Well, I imagine because you left the poor guy hanging last New Year, and he genuinely likes you.”

“I didn’t leave him hanging. I told you what happened.”

“And I told you, Tom felt terrible about the whole situation, and doesn’t blame you in the slightest.”

“Well he never called to tell me that himself.”

“Because he didn’t want to bother you. Plus, he has been a bit busy.”

“Yeah, I heard. Doesn’t he have a girlfriend?”

“They broke up. It wasn’t really serious, some extra he met on set. She’s American, wasn’t going to last. Besides, I’m pretty sure he’s still hung up on you.”

“He’s not seen me for a year.”

“Doesn’t mean he’s not been thinking about you.”

“Somehow, I doubt that.”

“Well, I just thought I’d let you know. It’s up to you what you do with it. But you’re in London, you’re spending Christmas on your own, and so is he. I’m sure he’d like to hear from you,” Luke’s voice had turned gentle, he wasn’t being pushy, and I knew he just wanted what was best for me. Give him his due, he’d not mentioned Tom to me that much in the past year. He knew it was a touchy subject that was best left well alone. But he’d also made it clear that he thought the two of us would make a great couple. I still firmly believed otherwise.

“I’m going to go, Luke. Happy Christmas.”

“And you, Ruby.”

I ended the call, and put my phone down on my coffee table. I glanced at my laptop which sat beside it, hesitating before picking it up and opening it. It took a few moments to start up, and then I logged into my work emails and opened the email I’d received two days earlier.

_Hi Ruby,_

_I know it’s been a long time._

_I got back home last week, and Christmas is fast approaching. I keep thinking about last Christmas, and about you._

_I hope you’re doing okay? Luke said you’ve got a nice new place, and are taking on your own clients at work, which is great to hear._

_It would be lovely to hear from you._

_Happy Christmas._

_Tom._

I’d not replied. In fact, I’d told myself I wouldn’t. I had nothing to say.

Honestly, I didn’t blame Tom for anything. If I’d been honest and explained my situation, what happened of New Year’s Eve would never of happened. He wouldn’t have escorted me home, he wouldn’t have kissed me on my brother’s doorstep. My brother wouldn’t have opened the front door and given me a royal telling off.

But I’d been embarrassed. I didn’t want to tell a man who I sort of liked – a successful, handsome man, who was fully independent and probably looking for a woman in a similar situation – that I was a thirty something divorcee living in her brother’s box room.

I’d felt like such a failure, and I knew the second he found out, he’d see that too.

Not to mention the fact that I was certain I was one of the most boring people to grace this planet. Tom Hiddleston was interesting. He was smart, quick witted, and talented. He could act, he played instruments, he wasn’t a bad singer. He even wrote well, I’d read a few bits he’d done for various publications. Luke always banged on about how Tom was great at Scrabble. I was terrible at Scrabble.

I can’t play any instruments, or sing. Or dance, or act. I could throw together a good email, but I was no writer. I have no hidden talents, or interesting hobbies, unless you counted eating chocolate and playing Animal Crossing as interesting hobbies.

I look quite nice. In fact, I’m pretty attractive, and I’ve always been confident about my body. I’m no skinny waif, I’ve got a good amount of curves, in fact I could stand to lose a few pounds. But I was nice to look at. I’m not bad in bed either, I know that. I’d never had trouble keeping a man interested in the bedroom, but outside of it was a different story.

Tom got off lucky. The second he realised I wasn’t as great as he thought I was, he’d have wished he’d never got involved with me.

But it was a very nice email.

And it was Christmas.

Besides, he’d gone out of the way to send me a nice message, and to ignore it would be very rude.

_Hi Tom,_

_I’m sorry I didn’t reply sooner, I was quite surprised to hear from you, and wasn’t sure what to say._

_I’m doing well, and enjoying work._

_I’m glad to hear you’re back on home turf, safe and sound. It must be nice to be back home? I bet Bobby is pleased too._

_Merry Christmas._

_Ruby._

I hit send before I could back out and change my mind. Then quickly shut down and closed my laptop. I took a deep breath, before standing up and heading to the kitchen to pour myself a very large glass of wine.

∞

The ping of my email notification on my phone roused me suddenly from the unexpected slumber I’d found myself in on my living room sofa.

My feet felt almost unbearably warm and when I squinted down, realised that Bobby had made himself very comfortable and was snoozing away on top of them.

I’d not meant to fall asleep. I squinted at the clock above the mantle and groaned. It was nearly half past eight in the evening. I’d been asleep for almost three hours, and managed to miss dinner. Not to mention Bobby’s evening walk (although he didn’t seem too bothered) and now I probably wouldn’t sleep tonight.

It was my own fault though. Since getting home I’d been non-stop. Catching up with family and friends, and various work commitments. I’d been home nearly a week, but I was still jet lagged.

The three hour nap had probably been long overdue.

I sat up, disturbing Bobby, who gave me a look of reproach before trotting off into the kitchen to have a drink from his water bowl. Once I’d stretched out my aching limbs, I pulled my phone from my jeans pocket.

I’d been on high alert with my emails. Ever since I’d impulsively messaged Ruby two days ago. Impulsively…at Luke’s suggestion. I’d been badgering him, if truth be told. I’d not wanted to bother him whilst I was away. I honestly thought almost a year out of the country would sort me out, and I’d quickly forget about her.

I tried. Not very hard, mind you. But I did attempt dating, and seeing if I could convince myself there were other women out there. It was stupid to be so hung up on a woman a hardly knew, who clearly had a fair bit of baggage and knew getting into a relationship with anyone wouldn’t be fair on them.

But my heart didn’t seem to care.

When I got home it didn’t take me long to slip her name into conversation with Luke. How was she? Was she seeing anyone? Was she upset with me for not calling her after I left that night?

Eventually after revealing very little other than, Ruby was doing very well, she’d finally moved into her own place and her position within Prosper had changed, and she had a small client base of her own. But if I really wanted to know, why didn’t I contact her myself?

So I did. But I’d not heard back.

That didn’t mean that every time I received an email, I wasn’t quickly checking it to see if it was her responding.

But when I saw her name at the top of the new email, my heart jumped into my mouth.

It was Christmas Eve. Why was she even on her work emails now? I knew the office had closed until the fourth of January. But when I read her reply, I knew why. She’d clearly been holding out on her response.

I wanted to reply. But didn’t want to come across too keen.

So instead I decided to take Bobby for a walk, and thinking about what I should say. When I returned from the twenty minute brisk stroll, I’d made up my mind.

I needed to clear the air with her properly. So I had to message her, and see if she would be receptive to a conversation. But now, if I emailed back, chances are she wouldn’t see it until the new year.

So I decided to send a text.

**Hi Ruby, I hope this is still your number? Tom x**

So that was probably a bit vague and creepy. I wondered if I should follow it up with another message. But before I could reply, a response from her came in.

**Yes it is.**

Right. Short and sweet.

**I got your email, and wanted to reply but thought you might not check them again until the new year. Tom x**

I waited. And waited.

After ten minutes or so of staring at my phone I decided I needed to get a grip. It was Christmas eve. She was probably busy. So I decided to make myself a sandwich and try and focus on something else. Some forty minutes later, my text notification pinged again.

**It was nice to hear from you. Surprising, but nice. X**

I smiled to myself. Okay, this was a bit more promising.

**I owe you an apology. I should have called you after New Year. I wanted to, but I wasn’t sure what to say. X**

**You have nothing to apologise for. X**

**Can we start over? Like I said, I keep thinking about you. I understand if you aren’t interested, it’s been a long time. But if you are, I’d really like to see you? X**

Following what had been a small run of text tennis, there was another break in conversation. But this time I could see she’d read the message. Had I moved to quickly, been too keen? That was my usual mistake. I had terrible habit of being full on when I liked someone. But it was part of who I am, and a tough habit to break.

**I’m not sure that’s a good idea. X**

The message that eventually came through made my heart sink.

**Do you mind if I ask why not?**

I stood up, and went about the house, checking the front door was locked, letting Bobby out to the garden one last time. Then finally I made my way upstairs, stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed. That was when I received another message. This time her response was much longer.

**Tom, I’m very flattered. Please don’t take offence by what I’m about to say. I think you’re a lovely man, and very attractive, and of course I like you. But you don’t know me very well, and we are very different people. I’m afraid that once you get to know me you won’t like me so much, I’m very boring, and you live in a world full of interesting and talented people. I don’t fit into that world. I think we’d quickly run out of things to talk about. You’d leave me, and given my history, I’m afraid it would hurt me far more than it would you. Sorry, for the long message, but you asked, and I suppose I owe you some honesty.**

Wow.

I was not expecting that.

Also… I think she really over-estimated how exciting and interesting my life is outside of work. Yes, I meet some interesting and talented people. But all of them, when it came down to it, were only human.

I knew Ruby worked in an office, and had a quiet life. I gathered that much from the little I knew of her. But that didn’t make her boring.

**I’m not sure what you think I look for in a partner, but accomplishments have very little to do with it. You are kind hearted and beautiful. That’s all I need to know. Let me find out the rest for myself. I promise I won’t hurt you. X**

It was a pretty big promise to make. One which I knew I could keep. To my knowledge I’d never hurt any of the women I’d been in a relationship with. I’d been hurt, more than once. But those I’d ended relationships with, it had either fizzled out over time. I was on good terms with most of my ex’s. Not that there were hundreds of them. But the small handful there were, if I was to see them, would still talk to me.

I also knew I’d never been hung up on the same woman for as long as I’d liked Ruby. A year without seeing her face and I still knew every detail in my mind. That had to mean something. Call it cliché, it is, I’m a hopeless romantic.

She’d not outrightly told me no. So I must still stand a chance.

**What are you doing for Christmas? X**

Well that was a sudden change of subject. Perhaps this was her way of ending the discussion, but not ending our conversation? Which was a good thing. She wanted to keep talking.

**Just me, at home with Bobby. I wasn’t sure if I’d get back for Christmas, so I didn’t make plans. X**

I wasn’t bothered about spending Christmas on my own. There were worst things in life. I was spending boxing day with my sister and her family. I’d seen Mum yesterday and stayed overnight, she’d been invited to spend Christmas with my aunt.

Then Ruby’s reply came though, and knocked the wind right out of me.

**Would you like to spend Christmas with me? X**


	2. Christmas Day

“Oh, would you just fuck off?”

I grumbled and pulled my duvet up over my head. It was barely light outside and my phone was already ringing. My head was lightly throbbing in a way that suggested perhaps I’d had a few more glasses of wine than I’d intended the night before.

Fuck it. It was Christmas. Why not?

My phone was insistent, and eventually I yanked the duvet down and reached for the object of my annoyance. My sister-in-law’s name showed on the screen and I answered reluctantly.

“Hello?” Wow, my voice sounded groggier than I was expecting.

“Happy Christmas, Auntie Roo!” the cheery voices down the phone made me smile despite my slightly worse for wear state. My niece and nephew had probably been up for several hours already.

“Happy Christmas my darlings,” I pushed myself into a sitting position, “Have you opened your prezzies yet?”

“Yep!” Charlie practically shouted down the phone, “Santa got me a Nintendo Switch!”

“He got us a Nintendo Switch, actually,” Darla corrected her brother, “And I got a really pretty bag, and clothes, and loads of chocolate!”

“Wow, aren’t you lucky?”

We chatted for a few more minutes, as Charlie listed off numerous gifts he’d received, and Darla chipped in every now and then. It was sweet, and I felt a little sad that I wasn’t with them. I’d spent the previous three Christmas’ with my brother and his family, and I enjoyed the childlike excitement. That was what Christmas was all about. It was the only time I ever regretted not having a family of my own. I’d love to create that magic for my own children. Alex, Suzanne, and especially Luke liked to remind me on a regular basis. It’s not too late.

Eventually I got handed over to Suzanne, and we chatted for a few minutes, before I was passed onto Alex who wished me a happy Christmas. We spoke a little, and he asked if I was okay. I knew he felt guilty that we weren’t spending Christmas together. He’d even tried to talk Suzanne out of going to her parents. But I insisted. I couldn’t impose of their Christmas’ forever.

When I finally ended the call, I fell back on my bed, and checked the time. Just gone eight o’clock. Luke would be heading to his parents about now. Probably grumbling to Matt about getting up so early on Christmas day, and having to miss out on Bucks Fizz and bacon sarnies.

Actually, bacon was a good shout.

Then my phone started ringing again, I stared at it, still in my hand, as another name flashed on the screen.

Tom.

_Fuck…what the hell? Oh shit…_

Then it all came flooding back. The texts we shared last night.

I’d done about one and a half bottles of wine at an alarming speed. I needed Dutch courage. I’d not expected him to be so forward with me, or so keen to see me again after a year. I honestly thought Luke was just wishful thinking, knowing how desperate he was to match-make me. Plus, I’d heard him mention (not to me directly) that he wished Tom would meet a nice woman and settle down. Luke gave me far more credit than I was due.

I’d invited Tom to spend Christmas day with me.

I’m not even sure why.

But he’d said yes, and now he was calling me.

Maybe he’d changed his mind?

“Hello?”

“Hello, darling.”

It had been so long since I’d heard his voice, and my breath caught in my throat.

“Hi.”

He chuckled lightly, “Did I wake you?”

“No, I’ve just got off the phone from my Niece and Nephew.”

“Ah good. Well…Happy Christmas!”

“Happy Christmas, Tom. What on earth are you doing up so early on Christmas day?”

“Well, I’ve been for a run, taken Bobby out. Just had breakfast and I’m about to jump in the shower. I just wanted to check what time you wanted me over?”

“Oh erm…I…” fuck, shit, bollocks. I needed to shower, and dress. I needed to get my shit together.

“It is still okay? Your offer still stands right?” Suddenly, Tom didn’t sound so confident. I could hear the hesitancy in his voice.

“Yeah, course!” I said quickly, “Come over whenever, I’ll text you my address. Just not too soon, I need to shower. Erm… maybe eleven-ish?”

“Alright,” I could hear the faint amusement in his tone. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours?”

“Yes, see you then.”

I ended the call and fell back into the mound that was my duvet and favourite blanket.

What had I done?

∞

Realistically I could have walked to Ruby’s flat. It probably wouldn’t have taken me long.

She lived in Kentish Town, although if you want to get technical it was nearer Highbury than it was Kentish Town. On a good day it might taken around half an hour on foot. But I was carrying a large bag of various Christmas treats I’d been gifted and knew it would take me some time to get through on my own, as well as a bottle of champagne and some wine. I wasn’t sure what Ruby normally drank, but I remembered her drinking wine at Luke’s New Year’s Eve party. So, I was certain she liked it.

She’d also told me in her text including the address that there was some parking down a lane which ran parallel to her street. She expected me to drive, and on Christmas Day it was the easier option. If I did drink, I could walk home, or at a push get a cab. It wouldn’t be far to pick my car up the next morning. Plus, if things got awkward or didn’t go to plan, I get home easily enough.

The flat was on ground level and was on a street of converted Edwardian Townhouses. It wasn’t uncommon, and many of these properties which would have once been large family homes, had been divided up, as families moved out of the city and single office workers wanted to be closer to the city centre.

From the outside it looked nice, it had its own front door, which was a rare find in London, as most flats had communal entrances, or were purpose build blocks. On the front door hung a pretty wreath, and there was a pretty display of star shaped lights in the small bay window.

Bobby sat at my heels obediently, as I knocked at the door and waited patiently for Ruby to answer.

Seconds later the front door swung open, and there she was.

She looked… incredible. The same as I remembered, but somehow different. She appeared radiant, and I’d always thought her beautiful, but perhaps the saying absence makes the heart grow fonder is truer than I ever realised. Or maybe that glow than seemed to be surrounding her like a halo as she stood in her front doorway, was the effect of finally having moved onto a better place in her life. She’d been carrying around a huge burden the last time I saw her, and I’d not even realised.

“Happy Christmas, Tom,” she greeted me sweetly, and I didn’t miss the pinkness in her cheeks, or the way she bit her lip nervously.

But she wasn’t the only one who was nervous, as my words had gotten stuck in my mouth, and my heart was racing at about one-hundred miles per hour. Bobby yipped to get my attention and I jumped at the sound. That seemed to sort me out. I grinned sheepishly.

“And you, Ruby. It was alright for me to bring Bobby wasn’t it?”

“Of course, I’ve got a little patio out the back so he can go out whenever he wants. Erm…come in,” she stepped aside, and Bobby accepted her invite first, tugging on his lead as he crossed the threshold into her home, and I followed. “You can let him off, there’s nothing breakable, let him explore.”

I unhooked Bobby’s lead, and he dashed off into the first doorway, and I caught Ruby’s eye, and she grinned. Then she waited as I set the bag I was holding down on the floor and hung my coat up on a hook by the front door along with Bobby’s lead. Finally, I removed my shoes and lined them up neatly next to a couple of pairs of hers which sat next to the door mat.

She’d not said anything.

“I ah… I brought some drinks, and treats,” I said picking up the bag and gesturing to it’s contents.

“Oh, thank you, we can put them in the kitchen…ah…sorry it’s a bit pokey in here,” she lead me down the hall and we took a left at the end into a little galley kitchen, at one end there was a door which lead outside, into what I assumed was the aforementioned patio.

“It’s lovely…the flat I mean,” I said awkwardly, as I set the bag down on the kitchen worktop and started unpacking it.

“Yeah, I like it,” she smiled, “Champagne? Tom!”

“It’s nothing, honestly, I get gifted stuff like this all the time, I’ve got loads of these taking up my cupboard space at home,” I explained, and she took it from me, and opened her fridge.

“Well then, in that case why did you only bring the one?” she asked cheekily, and that was all it took for me to release the breath I didn’t realise I’d been holding, and relax. I laughed and pulled out a further two bottles of wine.

“Does this redeem me?”

“Absolutely!” she took the bottles and placed them in the fridge with the champagne, “But didn’t you drive?”

“I can always walk home and pick my car up in the morning, it’s not far.”

“Good, because I’m not going to drink this lot on my own.” She closed the fridge, and turned to face me, “But it is only eleven, would you like to start with a cup of tea?”

“Actually, yes, that would be amazing.”

We chatted mindlessly, about Christmas, and what our families were doing, and why we’d ended up spending it alone, whilst Ruby prepared the tea. Bobby appeared and she set a bowl of water down by the door for him, and showed him the small outside area, so he could have sniff around.

It occurred to me that this was the longest I’d spent in her company, with it just being the two of us. And I’d only been there ten minutes.

I couldn’t take my eyes off her. She was wearing jeans, I’d never seen her in anything other than dresses, but the light blue high-waisted denim suited her. They weren’t close fitted, but more of a cigarette style leg. She also wore a sweatshirt which was tucked in and had a Muppets Christmas Carol motif on the front. Her bare feet padded on the kitchen lino and her toes sparkled with red glitter. She looked warm, and homely, and I knew it was going to take a great deal of willpower on my part to tone it down, and not come across too keen.

Finally, she handed me a cup of steaming tea, and lead me back through the flat, into the first room, a small but very cosy, and lovingly furnished sitting room. There was a two-seater sofa along one wall, and an armchair in the bay window. The old fireplace still existed as a feature, although no longer functioning, and Ruby had lit some large candles in the place where the fire grate would have been. Above the fireplace she had a wall mounted television, and either side the alcoves had been fitted with shelves, which housed a variety of books, ornaments, and photo frames. By the wall where the door was, there was a little table with a small Christmas tree on top.

I went to sit in one of the armchairs, but Bobby got there first, jumping up and curling to settle down and make himself at home.

“Bobby, no, off the furniture!”

“He’s fine, I don’t mind, it’s got a throw on,” Ruby quickly cut in, I bit my lip, not wanting my dog to get into bad habits. But then, he knew the rules at home, “Seriously, don’t worry, Tom. Come sit with me.”

I couldn’t refuse that offer and relented to set my tea down on the coffee table and sit myself on the tiny twos-eater sofa with Ruby.

∞

“I have an admission to make.”

We’d finished our tea, and I’d opened a tin of Quality Street and placed it on the table in front of us. Tom had cracked open the champagne, and conversation flowed easily. I had put the television on to see if any decent movies were on, but it had gone ignored, as we ended up bouncing from one conversation to the next. Tom had told me all about his recent projects. I’d spoken a little about work and my new clients.

Then upon opening the chocolates we’d discussed our favourites. An important topic if ever there was one. It turned out Tom preferred the toffee’s and fudges, whilst I liked the fruit cremes, but we were both fighting over the green triangles.

“Oh yeah?” Tom questioned, just before he popped a toffee penny into his mouth.

“I knew you were on your own for Christmas, Luke told me.”

He arched an eyebrow, and waited for me to explain myself, my cheeks flushes and my eyes dropped to my hands which were clutching the champagne flute in my lap.

“Ruby?” I felt the touch of his fingers on my chin, urging me to tilt my head up to look at him.

“After New Year, Luke kept on at me about you, and I was so embarrassed, I told him to drop it and that I didn’t want to discuss it anymore. You didn’t call, and I didn’t blame you. Luke’s barely mentioned you all year, but then I got your email the other day, and I’d already seen you were due back on the work planner. I didn’t know what to say. I did really like you, but I suppose my sense of self-preservation was too strong. I was in a horrible place, and I didn’t want to drag anyone else into that. But when you said you’d been thinking of me, I suppose it caught me off guard. I didn’t expect you’d still be thinking of me.”

“I’ve not stopped, Ruby. I tried… I regretted not calling you.”

“You shouldn’t regret that. I just wish I’d said something. Anyway… I didn’t know what to say so I thought it was best I said nothing, then yesterday Luke called me, to moan about having to spend today with his parents, and he mentioned you were home, and that you were spending it on your own, and it was up to me what I did with that information. It prompted me to reply to your email, but honestly… afterwards I drank a bottle of wine very quickly and may have been a tad tipsy when I invited you over today.”

I cringed at my admission, and Tom’s eyes widened almost comically.

“Do…do you want me to leave?” he asked after a beat.

“No!” I said quickly, “That’s not what I meant, I didn’t mean I don’t want you here. It’s just… to say, when I asked what you were doing today, I already knew the answer. But the decision to invite you, was rather impulsive. You were being so sweet, and…I don’t even know, I just asked,” I finished with a defeated shrug. I couldn’t explain it, and honestly it didn’t matter. He’d said yes.

“I’m glad you asked,” Tom said gently, “Surprised, but very pleased. And maybe a little bit hopeful.”

“Hopeful?”

“That this means you might be willing to consider spending more time with me?”

My cheeks felt hot, and suddenly I felt very conscious of how champagne on a stomach filled with nothing more than I couple of chocolates might not have been the best idea, as my head was feeling a little light. I was nervous, and so out of practise with men in general. But Tom didn’t make me feel uncomfortable, if anything I found his company a little too easy, it felt like spending Christmas with him was the most natural thing in the world.

It was scary to think I could quite easily imagine spending every Christmas just like this. How lovely that would be. It had never felt like that with Craig. It had never felt like much with Craig if I’m honest. There were no firework moments, or feelings of that comforting warmth that radiated from Tom. It made me want to curl into his arms and never leave.

“I want to spend all of the time with you.” My mouth snapped shut no sooner had the words left my lips, and I screwed my eyes closed, feeling the heat rush up my neck. What the hell? Was I incapable of not being completely impulsive around this man? Just blurting out every thought inside my head.

I didn’t want to look at him. So, I kept my eyes closed, then I felt the warmth of his hand on my cheek.

“Ruby, open your eyes, look at me and say that again.”

I shook my head tightly.

“Don’t make me.”

“Please?” I felt my hands relieved of my glass and heard it clink at Tom set it down on the coffee table.

Reluctantly I opened my eyes and was met with Tom’s stormy blue ones. He was closer than I expected, gazing at me, waiting for me to speak again.

“I…I want to spend all…all of my time, with you.”

Without a second’s pause, Tom’s lips landed on mine.

It would be a lie to say I’d forgotten what kissing Tom felt like. I’d thought about it a lot, usually when I was alone, horny and in need of some stimulating material to help me along. He was a fantastic kisser.

He didn’t hesitate, he was straight in there, nipping my bottom lip in a way which caused me to part my lips in a gasp so he could push his tongue between them. In an instant I was moving into his arms. Letting him pull me closer, one hand still on my face, but it had moved up, with his thumb on my jaw and his fingers spanning round my neck to hold me in place, his free arm looped around my waist and hauled me into his lap.

∞

I couldn’t stop kissing her.

I’d fallen down a rabbit hole and now there was no climbing back out. Her lips were silk, and her mouth was heaven. She tasted like chocolate, strawberries and champagne. The only time my lips left hers, was when she took a gasp of air, tipping her head back, and I grasped the opportunity to lavish her neck with kisses, and licks. I sucked at the soft, sweet flesh just above her shoulder, and she whined softly. Her hands grasped at my top, scrunching the soft knit in her fists.

I shushed her softly, pecking my way back to her lips, and we calmed, our kissing changing from impassioned and desperate, to sweet and gentle, slow and soft.

“Oh,” Ruby gasped, as I shifted, and the evidence of my arousal became obvious. I could feel the warmth between her legs as she had somehow ended up straddling my lap, and instead of shying away she settled down, humming contentedly, as my cock pressed against her centre.

“You’re perfect,” I whispered against her lips.

At my words she finally pulled back, and I looked her at. She was magnificent. Her lips were red and swollen, and I could already see the pink marks forming where I’d attacked her neck. Her vibrant copper hair was in disarray, and her clothes crumpled. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath.

“We…we should slow down, shouldn’t we?” her question was uncertain and lacked any real desire to do as her words suggested.

She was torn and I could tell she didn’t want to stop. I could feel it. I couldn’t bare the thought of stopping either, but we had all day. No, not just all day, we had as long as we wanted, and we certainly didn’t need to rush into anything to heavy. No matter how much we both wanted to. Ruby had said in her text that I didn’t know her, and she clearly had concerns as to whether my interest might wane. So, the last thing I wanted was for her to think I only wanted to get her into bed.

So, I pecked her lips gently one more time and gently eased her from my lap back onto the sofa beside me.

“Tom?”

“There’s no rush,” I assured her, grazing her cheek with my fingers and catching a piece of her wild hair, I couldn’t help but twirl it round my finger to feel it’s silkiness.

∞

Was this man real?

I showed the slightest hesitation and he drew back immediately. I knew he must have been frustrated, I’d felt how worked up he was, and I wasn’t doing much better. Although it was easier for me to hide.

Tom wasn’t awkward about it though. Despite what must have been quite an uncomfortable situation for him, given the large bulge which strained against the confines of his jeans. His cheeks were flushed and his top crumpled. 

“We should eat something more substantial than chocolates,” I said, in an attempt to move things back to a more neutral level, “Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.”

“There’s an Indian open for delivery, I was planning to order in. I know it’s not that festive…”

“You know, I’ve had so many various Christmas dinners this week, it’ll make a nice change.”

So, we looked over the menu on my phone and chose what we wanted, then placed the order. But now I’d settled into our newfound closeness, I didn’t move away from Tom when he put his arm around me or pressed a kiss to the top of my head. He was extremely affectionate, I was quickly beginning to learn, and that was new for me.

I’d always had to hold myself back in relationships, especially with my husband, who had not been affectionate, or romantic in the slightest. Craig’s affection had to be earnt and was handed out sparingly. That wasn’t his fault, it was just the sort of person he was, and I knew it was nothing personal against me. But Tom wanted to touch me and kiss me. He would lightly touch my back when I went to stand and fetch us more drinks, and he would play with my hair whilst we sat watching television. 

“That was great,” Tom said as he took our empty plates into the kitchen and I could hear him putting them in the dishwasher and tidying away the takeaway containers. I stood up, and stretched, and beckoned Bobby to follow me so he could have a little run outside.

“It was good,” I agreed, slipping past Tom in my tiny kitchen and letting Bobby out the back door. Tom came up behind me and rested his hands on my hips.

“What else do you normally do on Christmas day? You said you usually spend it with your niece and nephew?”

“Usually Suzy is tired from cooking, that’s my sister in law, so me and Alex clean the kitchen, and then I bake with the kids for a little bit. Usually we make gingerbread, or brownies,” I explained, with a fond smile. I always enjoyed baking with the kids, and I’d done that with Darla for the past few years, even prior to the divorce, I’d spend most Christmas’ with my Brother and Dad. “Keeps them occupied and gives Alex and Suzy some time together without the kids.”

“That’s sweet, do you like to bake?”

“I’m no Mary Berry, but yeah, I’ve always enjoyed it. My Mormor was Swedish, and they’re big on their baked goods, so when I was little, she would bake with me. Mum wasn’t around so she was the only female figure in my life. She taught me those sorts of things…things that little girls should learn I guess.”

“Yes, you mentioned your Mormor…she was the one who read the Moomin’s books to you,” I turned my head to look up at him and grinned.

“That’s right.”

“Was she your Dad’s Mum or you Mum’s Mum?”

“Dad’s,” I answered, “Mum didn’t have any family, it was quite sad actually. She grew up in care. But she did well for herself, she went through school, trained to become a nurse. That’s how she met Dad, he was a doctor, he’s retired now though. They got married, his family loved my Mum, took her in as one of their own very quickly.”

“Did you always live here? In England?”

“Yeah, always, my Grandpa was English, Mormor moved here for him, but we used to visit Sweden a lot when I was little.”

“That’s fascinating.”

I’d have thought he was being sarcastic, if it wasn’t for the look of genuine interest on Tom’s face. Bobby trotted back in and I shut the door. Then I had an idea.

“Would you like to make some biscuits?”

“Now?”

“Why not?”

“Do you have the ingredients?”

“Of course,” I nodded, and pulled open my cupboard to reveal my baking supplies, “Only if you want to of course. You could take some with you tomorrow, for your nieces?”

“Okay, but you’ll have to show me what to do, I’m hopeless at baking.”


	3. New Years Eve

Flying high on life wasn’t an overly unfamiliar feeling. I’d had a good life, and I’d been very fortunate. So many opportunities and experiences had put me on top of the world, and I’d never get enough of that elated feeling. 

Not that any of it had fallen into my lap, I had worked hard for everything I’d achieved thus far, in my thirty-nine years.

But this was different.

Different, because as much as I’d achieved in my career, I’d also lost opportunities. When that happened, I quickly came to terms with it. I was not someone who dwelled on the past, but instead used those experiences to learn and not make the same mistakes twice.

The same went for my personal life.

Even though I regretted never calling Ruby a year ago, after her brother had caught us on his doorstep, and I’d run away like a coward, I’d quickly accepted that it was a missed opportunity. I’d vowed that the next time I met a woman I liked I would approach the whole situation differently, with a level head and open heart.

I never expected to get a second chance with Ruby.

For the past six days I’d been walking on air, and unable to wipe that stupid lovesick smile off my face, and I didn’t even care.

I’d had the best Christmas Day ever. It had been completely perfect, every single second of it. Contrary to Ruby’s concerns that I might find her uninteresting or not exciting enough, I still knew I had so much to learn about her. She underestimated her own good qualities.

We’d spent the afternoon baking and icing ginger biscuits, cutting them out with a set of Moomin cookie cutters. I’d not iced a biscuit since I was a child, and it was strangely cathartic to do something so simple and mindless. I was no artist, but Ruby was good at it, probably due to having much more practise than me. I learnt that she spent a lot of time with her niece and nephew, something she enjoyed doing greatly.

We continued to drink wine, eat more chocolate, and talk. We talked so much, about every topic you could image. From favourite childhood Christmas memories, to holidays and places we dreamt of visiting.

I stayed late, and knew I wasn’t going to be able to drive home, but before I’d been able to mention about making a move to walk home, or call for a taxi, Ruby had asked me to stay.

We didn’t sleep together, not in the obvious sence anyway. But she’d invited me into her bed, and I got to fall asleep with her tucked under my arm, her head rested on my shoulder and one hand on my chest. I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect Christmas gift.

Boxing Day morning we’d woken up, and Ruby didn’t resist when I’d pulled her back into my arms, and we shared languid, sleepy kisses. Hands wondered, and I got to touch her in ways I’d only dreamed about. But we didn’t have sex. But what we did share felt more important than that somehow.

Ruby enjoyed my affection, and I got a strong feeling it was something she’d been starved of. I couldn’t get enough of the way she moved into me when I touched her, and the soft sighs she would make when I kissed her neck or stroked her flesh.

We didn’t rush to get up, despite us both having places to be. We didn’t know when we might get the opportunity to be in that situation again, so instead we took our time, and when I finally left sometime gone half past ten in the morning, we’d kissed at the door, and promised we would see each other again soon.

Emma had known the second I walked into her home, an hour later than planned, with a bounce in my step, that there was a woman involved, and that this wasn’t just some passing fancy. I’d told her all about Ruby before. Emma had been my sounding board the previous Christmas which we’d spent all together in India with Sarah. I’d talked her ear off on the plane journey there and back, and when I told her how I’d spent this Christmas she was over the moon for me.

I didn’t tell Luke though.

Ruby hadn’t asked me not to say anything, but I knew he’d pester her constantly, and she didn’t like being the centre of attention. He’d banged on so much about how we’d make a perfect couple, and I didn’t want her having to go into work and have him go on about how he’d be right all along. Especially when things were so new, and somewhat fragile. Besides, we’d not even planned when we’d next see each other, or really spoken about what we were. We were just enjoying the moment and putting a label on it didn’t feel nessisary. It would be nice to just enjoy being as we were for a little longer before inviting the rest of the world into it.

But it wasn’t going to be easy keeping my mouth shut. Especially when he’d given me an impromptu invitation to a game’s night at his for New Year’s Eve.

And Ruby would be there.

∞

“Did you have a nice Christmas?”

“I did. Quiet and lazy. You?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Luke rolled his eyes.

“He had a great time,” Matt’s voice came from the kitchen, “Don’t listen to a word he says.”

“I brought wine, and brownies,” I pulled a bottle and a Tupperware container of home baked goods from my bag. Luke had a soft spot for my brownies, so I’d been sure to make a batch to bring with me for our little New Year’s Eve get together.

This one was going to be calmer than the party he’d held the year before. Just the three of us, plenty of wine, and a variety of board games. Matt was a bit of a board game nerd, particularly with ones which involved general knowledge, and we’d started having regular game nights over the past year.

“You’re trying to make me fat,” Luke grinned, taking the container from my hands, “And I really have to watch my weight, what with getting married and all.”

“What?” I exclaimed, feeling my eyes nearly pop out of my head. Luke beamed and held out his left hand and showed me a very fine silver band on his ring finger. Matt popped his head around the kitchen door and grinned, “When?”

“Christmas day…in front of my Mum and Dad,” Luke said, almost vibrating with excitement, “It’s been so hard to not call you and tell you, but I wanted to tell you in person.”

“Congratulations! Oh my goodness, I wish I’d known, I’d have brought champagne.”

“We’ve got some, don’t worry,” Luke assured me.

“Well I – ” I was cut off by the doorbell ringing, I frowned, “Are we expecting anyone else?”

“Don’t be mad,” Luke said, looking suddenly very sheepish, as Matt slid past us, and moved down the hall to answer the front door.

“Why would I be mad? What have you done?”

But Luke didn’t need to answer as a very familiar voice sounded from the front door, and I knew exactly what he’d done.

Tom entered the front room, with his usual bright smile, looking fresh and gorgeous as ever. He greeted Luke with a hug but caught my eye over his friend’s shoulder and shot me a cheeky wink.

The little shit.

“Hi Ruby,” he greeted me, finally, and approached me gesturing with slightly outstretched arms for a hug. I let him embrace me lightly and give me a peck on the cheek.

“Hello, Tom,” I responded stiffly.

When he pulled back, he gave me a knowing look, but I returned it with a hard glare. He’d known I was going to be at Luke’s and he’d purposely not told me he was coming along. For whatever reason he’d decided to keep it from me and caught me unaware. All the while, Luke had no idea that Tom and I had already muddled through on our own and continued attempting to play match maker between us. I hated the idea that Luke might take credit if things became serious between Tom and I, when it was me who invited him to spend Christmas together, and that was a big deal.

“Right, what would everyone like to drink?” Matt took our orders, and beckoned Luke into the kitchen to help him, whilst I started setting up the Trivial Pursuit board at the dining room table.

“Surprised?” Tom asked, lightly, and I felt the gentle touch of his hand on my lower back.

“Obviously.” I straightened up quickly and moved away from him around the table.

“Ruby –”

“He’s going to be hell tonight; you do realise that don’t you?”

“He’ll be fine.” Tom stopped short as Luke re-entered the room holding our drinks and chatting away loudly about whether we were going to play as teams or on our own.

In the end we decided against teams and all played against each other. It was a bit more challenging, and I wanted to keep up the pretence of my annoyance at both Luke and Tom for not telling me. Luke knew better than to spring surprises on me, and he knew I wouldn’t get mad in front of Tom or Matt. But Tom had no reason to keep it from me, it was unfair, and as happy as I was to see him, I couldn’t help but feel slightly betrayed.

Seeing the New Year in together felt like a pretty big deal, especially having also spent Christmas day together. It felt like we were doing all these big first’s before we’d even had a proper date. Were we even going to have a first date? Had we completely skipped that part? Did Tom even realise, or care?

But in the kitchen, later that evening whilst I threw together come Gin Fizz cocktails, Tom’s hands on my hips, and lips on my neck had me falling into his charm.

“Don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not.”

“What can I do?”

“Nothing,” I sighed, and tipped my head to the side as he nipped lightly at my sensitive skin. “You should stop, Luke or Matt could come in at any second.”

“They won’t, and I don’t want to stop.”

“Please, Tom,” I finally found the willpower to duck out of his embrace and move away, “Not now.”

He grumbled under his breath and put his hands on his hips. “Well, is there anything I can do to help?”

“Take these?” I grabbed two glasses and placed them in his hands, then tiptoed and pressed a very chaste kiss to his lips, “We will talk later. Promise.”

∞

Watching Ruby across the room, as we all sang Auld Lang Sein, and not being able to pull her into my arms, and kiss her thoroughly, will probably go down as one of the most difficult moments of my whole life.

Luke and Matt kissed and hugged as we shouted, ‘Happy New Year’, whilst Ruby and I just looked at each other with equal longing. She smiled, and tilted her glass towards me, before taking a sip of her Champagne and offering me a cheeky wink.

She’d warmed throughout the night, and at one point she’d even slipped her hand into mine beneath the table whilst we were playing board games. But I needed more. I needed her on her own, and now I was starting to understand why she’d been so annoyed by my not telling her I’d be joining the small party. I wasn’t ready to share her or hold back around her. I’d managed to steal a short moment in the kitchen, but it wasn’t enough.

Luke had been kind enough to offer me the pull-out sofa in his home office, because Ruby had been promised the guest room. I waited until everyone was in bed and the house fell silent before I pulled out my phone and text her.

**Can I come and see you?**

I waited a beat and the reply came.

**Yes. But no funny business** **😉**

I was out of bed, down the hall and slipping to the small guest room with the standard double bed at lightning speed.

“You’ve got cold feet,” Ruby whispered, as I slipped under the covers beside her. Her voice was a little stony and I know she was still a bit annoyed with me. I didn’t want to push my luck so rather than pull her into my arms I waited for her to come to me.

“I’m sorry, Ruby. I should have told you I was coming. I wanted to surprise you, but it back-fired a little bit.”

“It was a nice surprise, Tom. Of course, I want to see you. Please don’t think I didn’t,” Ruby sighed quietly, rolling to move into my arms, and I felt myself relax completely. I suppose there was a small part of me that was still worried I’d completely fucked up and she could easily turn around and tell me to forget it. “I just don’t really like surprises, but I don’t expect you to know that. Because we still have a lot to learn about each other.”

“We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“Yet somehow we’ve celebrated Christmas and New Year together, but we’ve not even been on a date yet.”

“I…shit. I’m sorry. You’re right.” I’m such a tit. A first-class idiot. A date, a very simple thing that could have made the world of difference. It’s not like I hadn’t had all week to ask her either.

“Well, it’s not totally your fault. I could have asked you. I just wasn’t sure, I suppose.”

“Wasn’t sure about what?”

“If you wanted to be seen out with me? I thought you hadn’t asked because of being out in public together. I know it can be difficult, I didn’t want to put pressure on you.”

“Well, that’s not the reason at all. I was just stupid, and I think I just missed the most important bit of a new relationship. Which is mad because that’s the bit I’m normally really good at.”

“Toot your own horn much?”

“You just wait. I’m going to take you on the most amazing first date you’ve ever been on.” With that I started moving, slipping out the bed and getting back onto my feet.

“Where are you going?” Ruby pulled herself up and stared at me through the darkness as I got to the door. Her eyes were sleepy, and there was a pout on her pretty lips.

“To sleep.”

“Stay longer.”

“You said no funny business,” I reminded her, “And this is Luke’s house, I didn’t think –”

“I can hear him storing from here. Stay a bit longer, please.”

I couldn’t deny her, despite what we’d just been talking about. It did seem to contradict that a little bit, but it wasn’t like we’d not already shared a bed and done a hell of a lot of kissing. So, without any hesitation I was slipping back beneath the covers, and Ruby was moving into my arms.

∞

Tom’s hand spanned my lower back as he held me against him and kissed me soundly. I loved this. Truly.

He was so solid and warm, and I felt so safe and secure in his arms.

His lips worked insistently against mine, and none too subtly I slid my hand down his back and over his bum, giving it a firm squeeze, which had him chuckling into my mouth, before he broke from the kiss and pulled back to look at me.

“Found something you like?”

“I wish we weren’t in Luke’s house,” I whispered with another squeeze, “You got me all worked up in the kitchen earlier, I don’t think you realise how hard it was to pull away.”

“I know exactly how hard it was.” Tom’s hips thrust gently, and I felt him, hot and hard through the thin layers of the pyjama bottoms we both wore. I gasped, managing to bite back the whimper which wanted to escape my lips. This was a bad idea; I should never have asked him to stay. My resolve was wavering and suddenly the thought of our friends in the next room stopped feeling like so much of a problem. In fact, the idea of getting caught was a little more exciting that it should be.

Hooking one leg over Tom’s hip, I ground against him, as I pressed my lips to his once more.

“Fuck,” he hissed the word into my mouth, then broke away again, “Ruby, I don’t think this –”

His words died in his mouth, when I repeated the action and the friction of his hardness through the fabric rubbed against me in just the right place. With my legs spread, the contact was more direct, and I felt my arousal practically seeping from me.

“Tom,” I gasped his name. It had been so long…far, far too long, since I’d shared this level of intimacy with anyone, and I’d waited long enough.

Within half a second of me uttering his name, I was on my back, and Tom was over me, his mouth on mine, our tongues battling for dominance, as one of his hands tackled with my pyjama bottoms. I arched my hips as he dragged them down and I kicked them off beneath the covers. I let my legs fall open.

∞

Feeling Ruby’s arousal nearly had me finishing before we’d even gotten started.

I cupped her mound, feeling her heat against my palm just for a second, before sliding my fingers through her folds. She was positively dripping, her arousal coated my hand quickly, and I swallowed her moans, as I played with her, taking pleasure in each little sound she made.

When I slipped two digits inside her, her walls clenched hard, and she bucked her hips. She was so sensitive to every touch, and I was certain I’d never been harder in my entire life. My lips broke from hers, and I stilled my motions long enough to find the hem of her pyjama top and push it up to one side, revealing one of her perfect breasts. Those breasts that I’d probably stared at a little too often, and only touched through her pyjamas on Boxing day morning, when we’d kissed and groped at one another in bed like horny teenagers. I sealed my lips around one turgid nipple and sucked.

“Ahh!”

“Shush!” I hushed her loud cry swiftly, breaking away and kissing her again, “Don’t want to wake them.”

Through the darkness I looked into her eyes and could see her pupils were dilated, and the look she gave me when I said those words told me that actually, the thought that we could get caught was doing nothing to put her off. Quite the opposite.

I stared into her eyes as I slowed my ministrations, slowly stroking her swollen clit.

“I’m going to come,” she whispered, not breaking eye contact with me, and her body arched beneath me, pressing herself against my hand.

Then, her eyes rolled back, and her hips cantered, as I watched the pleasure take over. I acted quick, covering her parted lips with my own before she could make a sound, and I kissed her softly, not stopping my gentle stroking of her clit until her body relaxed beneath me, and I felt her sigh into my mouth.

“Go to sleep,” I whispered into her ear, as I collapsed next to her and pulled her spent body into mine.

“No…Tom,” she prized her eyes open, and her hand slipped between us, but I stopped her quickly. I didn’t want to hold back with her. Our first time was going to be in her bed, or in mine, and she’d be allowed to make as much noise as she needed. If I let her touch me, there’s be no going back.

“Not tonight,” I whispered, taking her hand and bringing it to my lips, kissing her knuckles. “Soon.”

“But –”

“I’m okay, love. Sleep.” And with another reassuring kiss to her hand, I pulled her against me, and held her until her breathing evened out, and she’d fallen into a peaceful slumber.

∞

I woke alone.

Alone, still naked from the waist down, and a pleasant warmth between my legs from where Tom had pleasured me so thoroughly with his fingers. I sighed at the memory, like some lovesick teen.

I didn’t hear or feel Tom leave me and return to the office sofa bed in the night, although I knew he would, and wasn’t surprised to find him gone in the morning.

Last night had been wholly unexpected, wonderful, and left me excited for what was to come. Tom was extremely talented with his hands, and he’d literally reduced me to a whimpering mess. I couldn’t wait to find out what else he could do.

I could hear chatter downstairs, so I hurriedly got up and dressed, then slipped out to the bathroom to freshen up. When I got downstairs a little while later, I found Matt in the kitchen making bacon sandwiches, and Tom was with Luke in the living room, chatting away over a cup of coffee.

“Morning,” Luke said brightly.

“Hey,” I smiled, trying not to look at Tom, as I knew I’d immediately blush bright red and give the game away.

“Good morning, Ruby,” Tom said, clearly trying to catch my attention, “Did you sleep okay?”

“Like a log, thank you,” I nodded, sitting down in the armchair away from the men.

There was a long silence, and it was starting to feel a bit awkward.

“Did I interrupt something?” I asked, suddenly getting the feeling that perhaps I’d walked in on a private conversation.

“No, love,” Tom said a little too quickly.

“Actually,” Luke cut in, and gave me a pointed look, “We were talking about you.”

“Me?” I asked, trying to feign surprise. Of course, they were talking about me.

“Yes. I was just saying how I’ve managed to double book myself for Friday, Tom needs a handler for that event at Earls Court. I thought perhaps you could go in my place?” Luke explained brightly. He had that irritating twinkle in his eye which told me this was another one of his attempts to get us together. “I mean now you’ve spent a little time together you know one another, there’s no…ah…awkwardness? Plus, it doesn’t start until eight, you could grab a bite to eat before it starts?”

I gave a slow nod, “I’ve not got a problem with it. As long as Tom doesn’t mind someone with my inexperience, handling him.”

I caught Tom’s eye as I spoke and didn’t miss the look of amusement as he watched me play Luke at his own game.

“Well, it’s not a very high-profile event. So not much will be expected of you. It’ll be more like a date if anything,” Luke explained, his effort to sound casual failing miserably.

“Well, that could be a problem,” I said, offhandedly, “You see, I’m sort of seeing someone and he might not be too happy with the idea of me going on an almost date with someone.”

“You are?” Luke asked, his eyes nearly popping out of his head, “Who?”

“It’s not a date, Luke. And it will be strictly professional, Ruby.” Tom quickly interrupted. He pursed his lips and looked at me dead on. “And if you’re at all concerned about experience, I’ve been doing this long enough. I’d be happy to show you the ropes.”

I nearly choked on my coffee.

“Well, that’s settled then,” Luke said, sounding almost regretful, as if his little ploy had failed entirely. “We’ll sort out the details for transport in the week. Do…do you need to be on your way, mate?”

Tom was already moving from his seat, patting his pockets to check for his phone and keys.

“Yeah, I’ve got to get back to Bobby, I’ll see you in the week,” Tom explained. A quick hug was shared between then men, and then Tom leant down and gave me a peck on the cheek, “I’ll see you Friday, love.”

“Bye, Tom,” I replied huskily.

Then he was out the door and I was left with Luke and Matt, praying no more questions would be asked.

∞

“You’re quite right, darling. I’d not be at all pleased to hear you were going on a date with another extremely handsome, and charming actor.”

Ruby stopped in her tracks and stared at me in disbelief.

“Tom! What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you.”

I’d left half an hour ago, but I’d sat around the corner in my car, knowing Ruby would pass on her way to the tube station. I fully intended to intercept her.

“Oh,” she smiled bashfully, and approached me, letting me draw her in and give her a brief kiss on the lips. “I’m sorry, I just hate Luke interfering.”

“It’s fine. I thoroughly enjoyed it.”

She grinned, and her smile lit up her whole face, I couldn’t help but hold her tighter.

“I do hope you’ve not got any plans today?”

“No, none,” she shook her head.

“Good, you best get in then,” I pulled away and stepped to one side, swiftly opening the passenger side door of my car and gesturing inside.

“Where are we going?”

“You and I have a date to be getting on with. Then darling, I’m taking you back to my house, and finishing what we started last night. How does that sound?”

Ruby slipped into the passenger seat and grasped my hand, tugging it so I bent down to her level. She leant forward and pressed a hard, heated kiss to my mouth. When she pulled back, I had to gasp for breath, and hold onto the roof of the car to steady myself, as this incredible woman had somehow managed to make me weak at the knees.

“It sounds like an absolutely perfect way to start the year.”


End file.
